


SEHUN.

by kunehonim, NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Lauded for his brilliant legacy, nobody will ever know its history.





	SEHUN.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 2017-59  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Sehun/Luhan  
>  **Word count:** 5764  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warning(s):** Spoiler

When Sehun wakes up, he finds himself in bed, his arms wrapped securely around someone.

It's warm despite the sound of the wind blowing harshly outside- snowstorm? He thinks.

His throat feels dry, his body sore. He doesn't remember what had happened, he doesn't remember where he is, who he's with in bed. It's as though he's been asleep since forever, only to wake up in a reality that seems so... well-put in place.

He blanks out, his arms stiff around the sleeping individual. He could feel the latter in and exhaling. A peaceful sleep with his back facing him. On his other hand where the stranger's head lies, Sehun could feel his fingers entwined with his own.

Despite the dark, Sehun takes a moment to scan the place. He waits until his eyesight adjusts through the unlit place, still frowning at the disturbance of his waking. He could hear the ticking of the clock by his side, making him turn over to reach for it.

It was 2:45 in the morning.

Just where was he? He thought.

When sunlight comes seeping in hours later, Sehun finds himself in the same position he was in just like before. The difference now was that- the stranger wrapped around his arms was facing him.

And Sehun may have felt his breath leave him before he could even process the situation.

Before him, a petite male sleeps peacefully. His eyes are closed, eyelashes long, his milky skin exposed through the seemingly revealing neckline of his shirt. Judging by how Sehun himself was shirtless, he had a hunch that his supposed top was the one the stranger was wearing.

He takes his time studying the latter's face. Pink plump lips, and a scar just underneath his lower lip. One would usually see it as a fault, however, it was strange to Sehun that that tiny scar seemed more like a beautifying factor.

He didn't understand it himself- but just looking at the male at that moment, Sehun was entranced.

It doesn't take long before the petite male woke up. He scrunched his nose first before he yawned- he brought his hand to his mouth first before he did, like a routine- and when he opened his eyes, Sehun was doomed.

Such beautiful eyes. Staring at his own.

"Sehunnie~" the smaller greeted in an adorable tone.

Sehun found himself blinking a few times over before he caught himself wondering out loud, "who are you?"

But the smaller didn't seem so surprised by the question, simply, he rolled over and scooted closer towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Silly, I'm your husband, Lu Han." The boy giggled in a child-like manner, "still not used to the title either, but hey unlike you, I don't ask who you are on a daily basis, just to hear you call me your husband." The male attempted a wink. An adorable wink.

Quite slow on the uptake, Sehun doesn't say anything. Instead, he finds himself wondering some more.

The smaller male then gets out of bed, and just as Sehun suspects, the latter had only the shirt on, the hem reaching down to the middle of his muscular thighs.

Sehun gulped before he looked away.

"... Han?" He found himself uttering the name a little too loudly, that said male turned with a tilt of his head.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing..." Sehun briefly looked at the male and again, turned away.

"... Are you okay, Sehunnie? You seem out of it today. Was the workload too much yesterday?"

Not really knowing what to do, Sehun found himself just going with the flow, "y-yeah." He agreed, "looks like it."

And thus, the day begins.

 

_Initializing..._

It's been a week since Sehun's apparent 'waking'. Still, he finds himself unable to recall what brought him there in the first place.

Over the course of seven days, Sehun has learned some few things about where he is: He resides in a home in Seoul, with his 'husband', Lu Han. Judging by the surroundings and the people that pass by who seem to know him, they appear to be residing in the place for a while- maybe not as a married couple when they began to, he assumed, but it was clear as day that Sehun and Lu Han were inseparable.

Han works at a bakery nearby, Sehun found out after being brought there for a little break- it turned out that the night Sehun _woke up_ ' was also his last day at work- how lucky for him to have all the time to recall what he's missing.

But even then, Sehun feels as though he's just been dropped into a world he knows nothing about.

Pretty soon, a week becomes a month, a month passes by in a blink of an eye and then Spring was over, Summer had passed and under the Autumn leaves they sat. With one hand holding tightly onto a cup of hot chocolate, Sehun's other hand was occupied by his husband's own.

The smaller smiles at him goofily, and Sehun, who has a penchant of keeping a straight face, finds himself breaking into a smile, returning the blinding expression that the other is sending his way.

"What?" Sehun asks when the other turns away from him.

"You've been smiling an awful lot recently." Lu Han mutters, "I'm not used to it."

Blinking, Sehun's smile widens and his eyes turn into a pair of happy crescents, "me neither." He supplies.

He's still unable to recall the days before he awoke, and though it doesn't seem like he's that out of the ordinary, he managed.

Maybe Lu Han noticed, or that maybe he's always been like this. He doesn't know. He never got to asking.

Sighing a relieved sigh, Sehun leans his back against the backrest of the wooden bench. Below a humongous tree, a day outside together. Lu Han asked him to take the day off, and Sehun was ecstatic to fulfill the request.

A husband. There are bits of flashes in his mind, there are picturesque memories of the other surfacing little by little- through Lu Han who has an animated way of speaking about the past and of their childhood, Sehun sees through his eyes what he's been mysteriously missing.

And maybe it's a stupid claim to say that Sehun's fallen in love with his husband but he wasn't that hard to fall for, really. Lu Han is a charming man who knows his way with words equipped with pouts; his eyes were more than enough to have Sehun's heart rolling over at the palm of his hands.

The moment Sehun laid his eyes on him, he was done for.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Sehun found himself uttering.

Lu Han looked up with a smile.

"Sure."

. . .

 

Lu Han looks at the time, it's 3 in the morning, and the clock keeps ticking audibly. His sight adjusts as he slowly straightens his back against the seat, his mind groggy as per the usual log sequence.

The screen on his side is well-lit and overloaded with information, mocking him as the initialization takes longer than expected. He’s… uneasy. It’s the word he's looking for to describe his feelings.

He bites on his nail as a _habit_. His eyebrows furrowed as he waits for the minutes to pass. As he leans lower against the table, the piles of paperwork just kept appearing to grow taller and taller.

He shakes his head as he pulls out the wiring on wrapped around onto his wrist, proceeding to run both hands on his scalp as soon as he’s free.

Patience; it's what he needs, and he's only coming to find out that he has so very little of it.

. . .

Sehun's smiling more often, he finds out a few days into his job that he rarely does in actuality.

His colleagues have been greeting him in the mornings, visibly uneasy when they do so, and he's taken the extra mile to return the gesture- it had left them in awe, as though they couldn't believe that Sehun was capable of acknowledging another person.

It amuses him somewhat, he feels light, he feels content. There's nothing for him to compare it with yet, given how the past few months have only been his actual memories, but he awaits for the day that he does.

Even until now, he hasn't brought it up to Lu Han, how he feels like he can't begin to recall when and where everything started. He didn't used to feel like this was his reality, but Lu Han's made sure he felt at home in it, and he's more than happy about it.

 

_Initializing... 35%_

Sehun stands in place, smiling softly as he allows the smaller to fix his collar. The brunette gives him a small pat on his chest before he looks up, "there, you're good to go."

Sehun's eyes sparkle as the smaller male tilts his head, urging him to go off.

"I'll see you later?" Lu Han says, not quite sure what it is that Sehun's stalling for.

"Right. Go safely too." Sehun murmurs before leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. "Do great at work, okay?"

As Sehun mounts his car, he lets out a chuckle, seeing the petite standing there with a hand over his lips, just staring at him wide-eyed.

It's not unusual that Sehun kisses him without prior notice like this, he's been feeling top-notch, he's been feeling happy ever since he realized how red Lu Han could go in the face when he does something out of character.

It was during the first time they kissed, when Sehun felt the current in his body, the shockwaves that followed the more and the longer their lips met. It was the day when Lu Han came home soaking wet from the rain, a pleasant evening, when Sehun was in the middle of rummaging through thick albums and diaries.

He'd seen some of the pieces of memories that he can't remember. His and Lu Han's childhood, growing up together, pictures of them as teenagers, everything that led up to here, to now. He couldn't quite believe he had no recollection of those moments, but seeing himself there, with Lu Han... Everything- all of it- already felt real.

When Lu Han came home that day, Sehun didn’t know what came over him, feelings, tons of it, came rushing through his veins, as if seeing them in the past had reminded him how much Lu Han actually meant to him. Somehow, Sehun felt that Lu Han was the world, he’s everything he needs and more.

Sehun thinks, that in the past that he couldn’t remember, they were madly in love with each other.

He felt all of it in the first, second, third, and more kisses that followed.

It was also the first time that Sehun heard Lu Han giggle, making his heart sink deeper.

"Are you okay, Mr Oh?" The question makes him snap at attention.

"Yeah." He replies to his secretary. She's carrying a bundle of files with her, letting them down gently on his desk.

"These came from the courier today, Sir. They're addressed to your husband, but they're all... Technical stuff. We had to look into the files to check." Her smile falters at the mention of having to go over the documents.

"That's fine," he says, getting up from where he sat, the tall male walked around his desk to have a look at the documents, "thank you. You may go now."

Not a minute after he dismisses his secretary, Sehun doesn't waste time to go over the pile. There's a hardbound book on the underside of the stack, some paperback ones and folders with assorted labels on them.

One thing that catches Sehun's attention is the bundle that's sticking out from the group. He carefully pulls it out, making sure that the stack doesn't fall over.

In pristine condition, the file stares at Sehun, the bold silver letters embedded into the covering familiar, yet at the same time, was not. _Study: androids and the integration of the human consciousness_

He stares at the words for a good minute before a knock cuts off his train of thought.

 

. . .

Luhan stares at the papers lying on his desk, the sight is blurry, slowly concentrating on the screen before him, still the same as usual; the log sequence confirming his successful dive. There are his handwritten notes by the side, most of them erased, if not, dashed out from equations.

Balls of crumpled paper are scattered around him, and his eyelids are heavy, threatening to shut.

Before he succumbs to sleep though, he scribbles the words onto a piece of paper.

_"Freedom Chip" compatibility_

That night, Lu Han falls asleep in his laboratory. The third night he hasn't come home.

The third night, when he'll wake up with a blanket draped over his form, the only familiar scent lingering on it being the reason he knew _he_ came to see him again.

 

. . .

_Initializing... 47%_

“Sehunnie? I’m going to the bakery, okay?”

It’s the first thing that Sehun hears that morning and when he comes to, he finds Lu Han dressed neatly with a plain pastel pink shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. The only thing that Sehun could do is take in the sight of his husband as he fixes his hair.

“So early?” Sehun tries with a pout. For a while now, Sehun has been trying different things around the male, and most of them have made Lu Han smile or laugh-- if lucky, Sehun got kisses from him. Lu Han rarely initiates kisses.

Sehun offers to cook breakfast before Lu Han left and surprisingly, the smaller gives in, simply sitting by the dining table, watching him as he fixed them a quick meal.

It hasn’t been long since Sehun began working on the pans and cooking wares but even so, he seems to have a gift when it comes to the kitchen.

“How’s work coming along?” Lu Han asks at the tilt of his head, his eyes are marbled, like that of a curious child’s, and Sehun only finds him ever so adorable, wanting to pinch his cheeks and forget the sizzling pan, but Sehun keeps focus, only turning briefly to give his husband an approving thumb.

“Well that’s good. Unlike before, you’re not as stressed anymore, aren’t you?” Lu Han asks.

“Yeah. Well, everything’s fine, like the usual. I meet clients here and there, and once the deal is done, we sign the contracts and the partnership deals work out fairly on both sides.”

“Really?” Lu Han says, albeit smiling by the way his tone went up, “I’m happy for you, Sehunnie!”

“Thanks Lu.” Sehun says.

In the brief moment that they have breakfast, the both of them take their sweet time exchanging questions about work, and whatnot. They talk about the weather, and even plans for the coming week, and it was fun by the way Lu Han’s eyes sparkled; by the way Sehun was lost in his eyes as he animatedly talked about the new park opening nearby.

Before Lu Han could forget the time, they promise to go see it soon. And then, Lu Han was off.

At the tip of his toes, he startles Sehun with a kiss on the cheek, leaving the taller male flustered.

Like newly-weds. They look like a pair, yet at the same time Sehun knew that they weren’t. Still, the feeling Lu Han leaves him with was worse than a bunch of butterflies rapidly fluttering inside one’s stomach.

It makes Sehun laugh as he washes the dishes, now home alone.

The male skips work that day. He calls in sick as soon as he’s done with his chores, and he locks himself in his office as he rummages through the paperwork he stacked into the lowest part of his desk cabinet.

All of the documents meant for Lu Han are hidden away there, unbeknownst to his own husband.

It was a study, yet to be introduced to the public- a study not meant for anyone yet. Not in this time period- a confidential document addressed to Lu Han.

It’s been the source of his curiosity as days passed.

And Sehun couldn’t help but decide to go over the documents one after another.

In some of the documents, the year stated was yet to happen, others way before their time.

He doesn't understand a thing, he comes to realize- as all of it talked about life, death and preservation; the life-span of an average man and different studies of the eldest humans on Earth. Each of them- wasn't something he thinks Lu Han, his husband who's a baker, wouldn't be involved in.

That is until he finds himself with the last notebook in the pile. Worn out, browning, tattered on the corners. It looked too used and tampered.

The first chapter reads, diary log by Shixun: Evolutionary Humanoid Under Neo-development programme.

Sehun blinks at the handwriting he recognises as his own.

Confused, he finds himself flipping through a random page and reading an entry.

_... Lu cried today when I finally told him I knew about the truth. He hasn't contacted me after he went home... Does he think this would change anything between us? I've known for a while already... And simply knowing that he carried on this way to be able to keep our promise makes me happy._

Today they finally gave me the final estimate. Three years.

Sehun sees the scribbles, the hand stroke falter, as though he could feel the uncertainty there, fear. _Lu Han sat with me to hear the news. He didn't cry that day; maybe he thought he shouldn't so he could let me cry in his arms instead. God, thank you. Thank you for letting me keep Lu Han._

The more Sehun reads onto the pages, the more he felt things... Like fear, curiosity, sadness... Longing.

Every word etched onto that worn out notebook. It was filled with feelings, he thought. Were they his? Were these some of the memories he's been missing?

Sehun reads more into it.

 _Today, we managed to complete the advanced memory chip. Still not the official name, but I think it's good to go. They let me have the first prototype since they knew I needed it anyway. I told them I’d call it the_ Freedom Chip, though, it’s a good start. I think really think we could take this study to new heights. Hah. I need to include this in my log so I _won't forget to thank everyone. They’ll thank me later, I know it._

Everyone?

And Sehun tries to imagine things- quite unsure of what he had in mind, white coats, ID laces, maybe laboratories...?

And he finds himself seated there, on the floor, simply closing his eyes trying to insert himself into everything he's read.

 

. . .

"It's coming along well, isn't it?" The question makes Lu Han jump from his seat, waking up in an unkind manner, his eyesight takes a while to adjust, his head fuzzy as he forces himself to turn around to find his senior standing in front of the glass compartment housing his experiment.

"Yes. It's almost done, I think... I can't wait for it to finally finish." Lu Han says through gritted teeth, still shaken by the untimed shift of reality around him. Like before he unwraps the wires on his arm and pulls out the small puncture by his wrist as keeps his sight trained on the old man, well beyond his youth.

Luhan remembers the first day he was ever introduced to Mr Kim.

The older male nods at his words, fondly smiling at him as he walks over to give him a pat on his shoulder, "I think we're all excited, Lu. We all are. We've been working on this all our lives!" He exclaims.

"We're just so proud of you... For doing this, for not giving up. Even though some have. For a couple of years now you've been the only one tending to this project, am I correct?"

Lu Han sighs at this, "yes, but it's fine. I'm at the final stage now. We're almost there."

"Yes. We are, Lu, but most of all, _you_ are." Lu Han's senior says. "... So… has it really already been three years?"

Lu Han nods. "Yeah. They gave him three years."

"And time's running out."

 

_Initializing... 64%_

Sehun hadn’t noticed time pass quickly. He’s almost gotten around the lot, but the one thing he kept coming back to was the tattered diary.

There were so much information, and most of them were complicated, to the point that Sehun didn’t know what was real or not anymore. He was confused, but at the same time he felt as though he’s gotten a lot of questions answered, he’s seen very little about him and Lu Han in those notes too, and they all bore the same narration as to how Lu Han had spoken about them.

It’s as if Sehun watched everything happen before his very eyes, being together with Lu Han from childhood, imagining little quirks of him that were oddly too detailed in writing.

It felt like it was written to be remembered forever.

As he reached the last page of the journal, Sehun laid himself on the floor amongst the scattered documents. He kept his eyes closed, focusing. He could feel something in him shift, as though time and space bent, and slowly, Sehun lifted his eyelids to find himself enclosed in a glass cage of some sort.

He felt alarmed at the first instance, realization dawning into him that he somehow transported himself someplace, but he was quick to recall one of the entries in the journal.

The room, worn out, gave him a familiar feeling; like belonging to a place from many years ago. Vivid to his memory, but strangely, he knew it well.

So instead of fighting what felt like wires holding him in place, Sehun doesn't move, he only observes what's happening.

It’s when he finds a male in a white coat pacing back and forth, holding onto a folder, his face blocked by the material. He seemed frustrated by the way he tapped his feet continuously, his head turning towards the corner and back to what he's studying.

And then, someone walks in- much to Sehun's surprise- the man, at least a few years older in appearance, bore an uncanny resemblance to him. The male's eyes were focused on his own and it startles him; Sehun blinks at the realization, sudden panic bubbling in his gut.

"He's awake." Sehun hears the male say.

But before anything else could happen, Sehun shuts his eyes, and he feels his subconsciousness melt like liquid, and then he was back into _his_ reality. When Sehun finally gets up, he struggles to get on his feet by the way his breath heaved, sending him into a coughing fit that his eyes begin to tear up.

Sehun could hear feet shuffling on the floor outside, not quite sure when his husband returned home. He wasn’t aware of the time when the door is busted open, Lu Han's face being the first thing he sees clearly after reality shifted.

"Sehunnie!" Lu Han calls out in a hysterical manner, "what's wrong, what happened... Eh?" Lu Han grows silent at the situation he finds Sehun in.

And Sehun could see the shock in his face, as though he just uncovered a big secret.

"What are you doing with my things?!" Lu Han exclaims, startling the both of them. The smaller, utterly in shock by his own actions, steps into the study room and begins to stack the papers. "S-Sehunnie... I needed these. I've been waiting for these!" He scolded.

Lu Han was quickly gathering the files and Sehun could visibly see him being frantic about it.

"Lu... I'm-" Sehun tried, it was the first time the smaller had raised his voice on him, and it was shocking to say the least.

"You don't understand!" Luhan shrieked, "These documents are crucial to me!" He angrily spat.

Sending him a glare, the smaller quickly walked out with his documents in tow, not the least bit apologetic for his harshness towards the subject, nor his sudden outburst on Sehun.

All Sehun could do was let himself fall back on the floor, exhausted with his heart pounding and confusion clouding up his mind. He can't remember when was the last time that Lu Han had yelled at him like that. Had he?

Closing his eyes, Sehun allowed his mind to drift away.

 

_Initializing... 82%_

Lu Han slowly gets out of his unconscious state, and when he comes to, he feels panic rising in him. His irises are blown as he scans the area; deserted like it's always been.

 _Did he leave?_ Lu Han wonders.

The stacks of paper are still the same, surrounding him, yet all this time they proved useless. All along they’ve been kept hidden, and it somewhat frustrates him to realize that Sehun has had access to them.

The initialization was nearing its end, and as Lu Han stares at the bar indicating the progress on his screen, he reads through the codings undergoing process.

A few red words that hinted an error alarms him, some others informing that some documents cannot be found in the root source nor the server. Lu Han heaves as he notices this; typing into the computer as he attempts to search for more codes, entering more information and printing out the documents he gained earlier.

When the printer beeps however, it only prints a blank paper, striking fear within him.

"No." Lu Han hissed, "No!" He angrily hissed, "Oh Se-!" Lu Han turns around as he senses a presence just by the entryway of his lab.

Lu Han's lips tremble as he finds the male standing there, the nostalgic feeling hitting him wave by wave as he sees _him_ wearing the exact same laboratory coat he has on.

_Was he behind this?_

 

. . .

Sehun opens his eyes to find himself once again standing behind a glass; he remembers the place, it’s the laboratory that he saw just hours ago.

He’s not sure how he’s returned, but something tells him that he was wanted there… He had an inkling that him receiving Lu Han’s documents at work and him being there was not by coincidence.

He couldn’t explain it either but, he just knew.

And then, as if confirming his suspicions, Sehun found himself watching the scene unfold in a timely manner. He could now see the male there, standing by the entryway- it's the man who bears an uncanny resemblance to him- it appears that he and Lu Han have been talking.

"Shixun." Sehun heard loud and clear.

It was Lu Han, with his hair blonde, his back the same build as he’s known it to be.

Despite the inexplicable familiarity, Sehun didn't have a clue what was going on. The older male simply stood there, looking at _his_ husband.

"Lu Han." The male uttered, his eyes were mellow, and his voice sounded exactly the way Sehun's voice did. His shoulders seemed heavy by the way he stood, as if he carried the world on his shoulders.

He looked exactly like Sehun, but Sehun knew that he was nothing like him by the way his gaze lingered on the smaller. Sehun knew that he’s never given Lu Han such a look; as if Lu Han wasn’t enough.

Just with that, he already knew that they were two different people.

"Lu Han, you've got to stop this." Sehun heard the male say.

Luhan's face quickly morphed sadly, shaking his head as he stood before the man.

"No!" Lu Han cried, "Shixun, why won't you understand?! We promised to be together forever!" He stood his ground, his shoulders trembling.

It seemed like an argument that has been going on forever. By the look of it, things were falling apart. And Sehun felt his heart break as he watched- as though Lu Han's words were also directed to him.

"We promised, didn't we? We weren't going to let this illness beat us!" Lu Han continued, "we said, we said it didn't matter how long it took, Shixun. We said we'd be together forever. We said we'd live on."

The older male, Shixun, then walked closer towards Lu Han, and Sehun felt it. Somehow. As if he was linked to the man his husband is crying for.

"I know we did… We fought hard, Lu, _we_ tried… But _you_ still ended up leaving me first." Shixun uttered heartbreakingly so.

"Shixun... _I_ don't want you to go." Lu Han wept, "I want you to be with me like I've been with you." He sobbed, " _I_ love you." He cried painfully.

Sehun watched it all unfold, as though he felt an understanding inside him.

This.

This was the final piece to the memories he couldn't recall.

"You love me." Shixun said, "because that's how _Luhan_ programmed you to be. Until his last breath, _he_ loved me and I'm happy, I'm grateful that you were here to fill his role, Lu Han. But..." The male said as he pulled Lu Han close, his hand ghosting at the side of the smaller's face, caressing him.

"I'm doing this to keep you with me forever, Shixun!" The smaller tried to argue as he leaned against the older's chest, sobbing harder this time. "I don't care if this is how I was programmed to be- I just want to be with you forever!" He muttered through tears.

"You've been free the moment you passed 21, Lu. The Freedom Chip, it’s always been with you- you could have moved on, you’ve surpassed Luhan’s life… and yet you still decided this, wanting me to stay with you, deciding to overtake the project I shut down. You knew my time was running out, but here you are, dedicating your time, your years just..." Shixun tried, "just to keep my memories alive."

"I know you don’t want me to, Lu but... I want to go. Without a trace, Lu. I want to be free."

"No..." Lu Han said, "Shixun, please."

"Lu Han, I forbid you from completing Sehun. Please. Respect my wishes." the older male pleaded.

Lu Han, ever so cheerful, the boy that Sehun has seen smile and giggle only for a few times, cried the most painful cry he could ever as he clung onto the male.

“... And if I stopped working on Sehun?” Lu Han asks through the tears, “what happens to me? I exist for _you_ , Shixun, Luhan made me to continue his love for you— you both made us to continue your love for each other!”

By this time, Lu Han was wailing, and the cries he let out was enough to prove that he’s been longing for more than a lot, “what will happen to _our_ love, Shixun? What will happen to _us_?”

It was a moment of realization for Sehun, and by the way Shixun looked at him with a pained expression, the older male too seemed to have just found answers to things he didn’t even know needed answers.

It was a pin dropping moment. Losing the reason to live on. Sehun understood it so quickly.

In Shixun’s arms, Lu Han cried for minutes, hours to which it felt like eternity.

Sehun watched Lu Han cry in the arms of the man his image was _copied_ from. And it hurt to see him like that… Lu Han… He cried in Shixun’s arms until his tears turned black, he cried, until the man who Lu Han called Shixun had to hold him in his arms as reality dawned.

“I don’t want you to leave me alone…” Lu Han sighed with finality, his shoulders trembling as he held onto the male, “If… If you really want to go… Don’t leave me behind… Please.”

“Then, let’s go, Lu.” Sehun clearly heard him say. “Let’s go _together_.”

And just like that, Sehun never knew saw Lu Han again.

Despite the total wipeout of the programme, despite the sudden end to what Sehun was starting to call his home… As if Sehun woke up from a bad dream, he lost him. But still, he kept Lu Han and his wish to be together in his heart.

Sehun's last memories of Lu Han...

It was a love selfishly unreturned, and dedicatedly given.

 

_Failure to initialize Data: Diary log by Shixun into ‘Freedom Chip’ due to incompatible substance. Proceeding memory deletion..._

. . .

It's been 11 years since LDDC closed down abruptly. Dr Oh Shixun, the COO of the company passed away at the age of 42, just a week after speculations of an undiscovered programme development happening at the facility began resurfacing through news outlets.

Leaked images of the COO working on a project without any indicated date were made public, confirming suspicions of the new programme soon after it was shut down. Despite the company going under fire for the leaked photos of the deceased founder’s son alive and healthy just the previous year, all reports were dismissed as a rumour.

The standing-in Interim CEO of the company, Doctor Kim Junmyeon then officially informed the media of the last project that Dr Oh completed before his passing.

Today, Dr Oh is celebrated as the developer of the Freedom Chip, next to his father-in-law, Mr Lu WeiLian who started the project. Due to his sudden death, it was revealed that the project had to be discontinued. Dr Oh later dedicated his life to putting it back together and finally completing it.

As the discovery was officially published in 2032, superhuman bots began to arrive into modern society; with the help of the Freedom Chip, superhuman bots, now coined as Humanoids have become a great help to mankind, becoming a key distribution to society’s prosperity and continuous development.

Though studies continue towards the new digital era and the developed humanoids that live among us today, only two fulfilled prototypes are known to have been successfully equipped with the Freedom Chip before the company sacked its own resources.

They were named after the lauded scientist, Oh Shixun, and the son of Lu Digital Development Company's founder, who passed away at the age of 21.

Shixun: Evolutionary Humanoid Under Neo-development (SEHUN)

Luhan: Undergoing Human-Android Neo-development (LU-HAN)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's note:** This is a new approach for me. And having been somewhat retired from writing… I do apologize if it comes short from expectations. Still I hope you find enjoyment in this little piece I worked on.


End file.
